Sight
by meowbeastt
Summary: Kageyama has been in love with Hinata since they first met in junior high. Hinata feels the exact same but doesn't seem to realize it. In comes Hinata's cousin, an incredible physic who now has her sights in getting her baby cousin a brooding, pissy boyfriend.


"A physic?" the entire team looked at Hinata in confusion.

"You actually believe in that stuff?" Tsukishima teased. "You know it's all intuition and observation, right?"

Hinata sighed. "Normally yes, but Mako-chan is the real deal! She's my cousin. She comes to every new years when the family gets together and does this symbol reading thing for everyone there. And she always gets it right," the tiny redhead explained.

Daichi spoke up this time. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, now would it?"

"Hinata!" Tanaka and Nishinoya ran up to their friend, Tanaka shouting aggressively. "Does she do love predictions to?"

Hinata was about to speak when another, unfamiliar voice interrupted. "My predictions are for everything in the upcoming year. That includes school or work, money, and of course, love."

The team looked towards the door in search of the new voice to find a new replica of their tiny spiker.

"Mako-chan!"

The girl waved a bit with a cocky smile. "Yo."

Chapter 1

At this time, the entire Karasuno volleyball club sat in circle in the middle of the gymnasium. Hinata Makoto, the one psychic in the Hinata family, sat at the front of the circle, her long ginger ponytail nearly touching the floor. From a small backpack she had brought with her, she pulled a leather lined bag. She then dumped the contents of the bag onto the hardwood in front of. The team stared in awe at the four domino sized wooden rectangles as Makoto faced them all up, displaying the symbols in each one.

"My ability is all divination, as are most traditional physics," the older Hinata explained. "That means that I cannot see into the future like in all those movies you watch. At least, not of my control," she smirked, directing a stare at Kageyama who flinched and straightened up. "Some times I will have a vision. To be honest, I've seen quite a few of you in them. I could even point you out by name."

This time, the reserved Sugawara spoke up. "We never told you our names," he said softly.

"My point exactly!" Mako smiled at the timid third year. "Sugawara Koushi, official setter of your team. At least, until a certain brooding first year came along," she stared at said boy again.

Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine. It felt like Makoto was staring right into his soul, reading through everything she could find.

"Kageyama Tobio, named King of the Court while attending Kitagawara Daichi junior High. Of course that's just common knowledge. However, my visions have told me something very interesting recently about you and another team member," she motioned for him to come closer so she could lean in to whisper in his ear.

After Makoto pulled away, Kageyama looked at, his face red and eyes wide.

"Now!" She exclaimed. Kageyama tried to go back to where he was sitting but the older Hinata pulled his sleeve to hold still. "As I was saying before, I specialize in divination. Since there are so many of you, it'll be pretty physically draining to read everyone at once. So to save my energy, I'll do you one at a time, starting with Kageyama.

Makoto opened her mouth to speak again but Shouyou beat her to it. "Can I explain the process, Mako-chan?" Makoto nodded at her younger cousin sitting next to her. "First she puts the tiles bag into the bag and hands it to the person she's reading. She asks the person to close their eyes and concentrate on their life, anything and everything, as they shake the bag around. Mako-chan closes her eyes too."

"After a bit of you shaking the bag I'll put my hands over yours and stay still. Finally I will dump the tiles back out onto the floor. The side, placement, and pattern they fall out in will determine your reading."

Tsukishima scoffed. "Sounds like a load of bull shit if you ask me," he commented, crossing his arms. "And how exactly does this all work? How do four pieces of wood falling out of bag tell our future?"

Makoto swallowed, trying to keep down her anger. "It all has to do with a person's core energy. When they close their eyes and concentrate, they are transferring a little bit of their energy, their emotions and physical power, into the tiles," she explained as calmly as possible. "Since most people I read do not know how to control their energy very well, I place my hands over those to send pulses of my energy to them as a guide for their own," as she spoke she gathered the tiles and dropped them into the small drawstring bag again, handing them to Kageyama in front of her. "Now, do as Shou-chan and I just explained."

Kageyama nodded and closed his eyes. He began looking back through his memories as far back as he could remember. He remember his 5th birthday party where he got a kid sized volleyball, he remembered when his mother told him he was going to have a sibling only to find out two months later that was no longer true. But his mind kept going back to a certain junior high tournament where he first saw Hinata. He remembered his heart racing unusually fast and sweating dripping down his neck despite having not playing a single set yet.

It was then that he felt Makoto place her hands over his. His palms suddenly felt very cold, like he had just stuck them in a freezer. The skin itself was numb and chilly but his veins burned like lava. When she let go , he was no longer holding the bag and he opened his eyes to see the four tiles splayed in front of him.

Two tiles very faced up while two were faced down. One of the symbols was very simple; a half circle at the bottom of the tile. While the other was a straight line with two wavy lines at the top.

Makoto smirked. The father and the mother…how appropriate. She thought. "Your skill is improving on the court, is it not?" she said without looking up.

Kageyama nodded.

"It's because of someone else, though, isn't it? There's someone pushing you forward but also holding you back." this time she looked up, staring into the setters eyes with her own sunset orbs. She watched as the boy swallowed thickly. Makoto sat up straight, still watching Kageyama but not as intensely. "You're hiding things from him. Stop. Tell him absolutely everything and I promise, it'll be like a new life. You'll succeed in what you want most. However, if you continue the way you are, you will never improve. You're confidence will fall and you'll start getting distracted. It'll ruin you."

When she was done speaking, Kageyama moved back to his originally seat, process everything she had just said,

"Alright," the center red head wiped a bit of sweat off her brow before rubbing her hands together. "Shou-chan, you next."

Shouyou moved to sit in front of his cousin, instantly relaxing as he went through his memories. Knowing the amount of core energy her cousin possessed, she let the boy be, watching as he emptied the bag himself.

Shouyou looked down and read the tiles; the son, a long triangle stretching from bottom to top, and the daughter, two wavy lines parallel to each other. His forehead scrunched in confusion. He had always gotten at least one when Makoto used the Venda tablets but never both.

Makoto looked at the tiles and started to giggle. "Okay, so, Shou-chan, who is this person you're so madly in love with?" she asked, looking up at her cousin who had now turned the same shade as their hair. "Okay to start out, lay it in thick. Drop lots of hints, do not hold back. Now, outside of love, it pretty much the same. You're going to stay energized and motivated and you will continue to improve every day. You're in a rut right now but it's not deep and I know you can pull yourself out." She gave one last smile to Shouyou before pushing him back to sit next to get again.

"Next up, blondie'"


End file.
